ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Twisted in Time
Plot Ben is playing with the Omnitrix 2.0. Ben: All new aliens, old favourites, holograms, YouTube. Man this is the best Omnitrix ever! Gwen: Dweeb, brake it if you want, remember last time?! FLASHBACK Ben: Stink Arms, Heat Jaws and Diamond Matter! NORMAL TIME! Ben: So what? Look at this alien! Ain't it cool? It showed a icon of Clockwork. Gwen: What does it do? Ben: My future self told me it has something to do with time. Kevin: Then we will name it Clockwork! Ben: Yeah! Ben slammed the icon. CW: Clockwork! Awesome! I'm a living time machine! Gwen: You look like a weirdo. CW: The 80s called, they want their shoes back. Her shoes disappeared. Gwen: My shoes!! Kevin: Hahahaha! Ben: That was total coolio! Gwen: Grrr..... Ben laughed like crazy. He accidently fell in portal he created earlier. Ben: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He smacked to the ground. There was dust. ???: You? Ben 10? Out of the dust, came Wildmutt! Wildmutt: JHKJKAJKHHK,HJBJMNMN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ???: I know, it's me... Ben 10,000! Ben turned back to normal. Ben: You're me? The last time I met me you wasn't like this. Ben 10,000: What do you mean? Ben: The other one was like a buzzkill. Ben 10,000: I'm no Buzzkill! You're the buzzkill! Ben: Oh yeah? Ben 10,000: Yeah! Ben: OH YEAH?! Ben 10,000: YEAH!!! Ben transformed into Diamondhead, while Ben 10,000 transformed into Echo Echo. DH: Take this, buzzkill! He threw crystals at Echo Echos. EE: What about this?! They screamed at Diamondhead. DH: GGGGGAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He turned into Four Arms. Four Arms: STOP IT! He kept punching all of them. They turned back to Ben 10,000. Ben 10,000: You're quite tough for a kid. Ben: Same, to you, Pops. Ben 10,000: What do you mean Pops? I'm old enough to be your father. Oh, now that makes sense. ???: You're both right, Bens. It was Hex! Ben: Hex? You look much older! Hex: The future, duh? Ben 10,000: What do you want?! Hex: You're immortal life. Ben: Woah! In the future, I'll never die?! Awesome!! Ben 10,000, ignoring Ben: Hex! You aren't going to beat us! Ben: Yeah! *Transforms* Upchuck! Did you know that Upchuck is the only alien that can evolve into a stronger form, in this case, Upchuck Norris? Ben 10,000: Yeahsurewhatever. Hex blew a beam of dark mana. Upchuck ate it. He blew "Upchucked" Mana. Hex: OOOOWWWW!!!!! Take this! He blew a MEGA blast of dark mana. It Upchuck sooo ''bad. Upchuck: That... is... IT. *Evolves* Upchuck Norris! I'm gonna kill you!!! Upchuck Norris killed Hex by using a sword of NorrisNess. '''Later on... Ben is at the portal to home with Ben 10,000....' Ben: You taught me something. Ben 10,000: What? Ben: How to be a true hero. Ben 10,000: See you. Ben: Bye. He walks into the portal. His thinks. Ben: They don't know I'm back. I should totally prank them! THE END! Major Events *Ben meets Ben 10,000, his possible future. *Wildmutt returns since the short Dogged Pursuit. Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Ben 10,000 *Kevin Levin (Cameo) *Gwen Tennyson (Cameo) *Max Tennyson (Cameo) Villains *Hex will appear. Category:Episodes Category:RexTennyson